Pharaoh's Tomb
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Descend into Pharaoh's Tomb and challenge Anubis' wrath!" - In-game description of Pharaoh's Tomb Pharaoh's Tomb is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version of Rail Rush. It is also available in the arcade version. Premise The tomb of one of ancient Egypt's greatest pharaohs seems to be a place of treasure and mystery, but Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead, is not too pleased to see any visitors. Dangerous traps await those who dare to enter. How to Unlock This World This is a premium world in the Worlds and mobile version, and is not available at the start. In the Worlds version, this world can be unlocked if the player collects and pays twenty trial passes, which can only be obtained through many rock eggs. In the mobile version, this world can only be unlocked through an in-app purchase of $1.99, but players can visit this world (without being able to unlock or use Sandy Sultan) at the cost of three trial passes per visit. Sections There are three sections in this world: *'Dark Corridor:' Any run in Pharaoh’s Tomb begins in a stone-walled corridor, where it is impossible to see what awaits below the tracks. *'Sand Pit:' Some parts of the tomb are flooded with sand. No one knows what could be buried underneath. *'Hall of Anubis:' In other parts of the tomb, statues of the god Anubis are prominently placed to protect the buried body of the great Pharaoh, ensure his security in the afterlife and ward off any evil spirits and intruders. Hazards A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. This world is known to be harder than Amazonia World or Jurassic Jungle because 1) all of the hazards can appear in any section and 2) the upper and side hazards can appear on any track. Players are advised to stay alert in this world. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - Unstable Pediment:' Any of the tracks may pass under a crumbling pediment (arch) that will collapse as the player approaches, becoming too low to pass under. The player must crouch under this structure to avoid getting a headache. *'Lower Hazard - Unstable Pillar:' Some of the pillars that support the tomb may be rotten and could collapse onto the left or right tracks, posing as obstacles that the player must jump over. *'Side Hazard - Axe of Anubis:' Many of the statues of Anubis are harmless, but some are rigged with a deadly trap! These particular statues, marked in red, will lower giant axes upon any of the tracks, obstructing part of it. (On the center track, axes can obstruct either the left or right side of the track. On the left track, axes can only block the right side of the track and vice versa.) In order to avoid this axe, the player must lean away from it. *'Lane Hazard - Sand Shower:' There may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but they will pass under a row of three chutes in the ceiling. One or two of these chutes may drop (a) heavy stream(s) of sand onto a/the track(s), cutting it/them off. Just to make sure you know, the streams of sand are dangerous on impact. This obstacle is best overcome by staying on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off by a descending stream of sand. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by columns of sand, you may not have enough time to make two hops to the other side, resulting in a blinding burial. Sometimes, there may be a glitch in the collision detection that allows you to pass through the falling sands unharmed, but it is best not to count on it. *'Special Hazard - Hieroglyphic Gate:' Sometimes, the player may be led onto a single, central track that splits into three tracks that all lead to three different doors in a wall, each marked with a different hieroglyphic symbol. The three symbols are the red eye of Horus, the blue scarab and the green portrait of Anubis. However, two of the three doors will close, leaving only one of them open. As the player approaches the gate, the three hieroglyphic symbols will be reproduced as on-screen icons at the bottom of the screen, but not necessarily in order. Within a brief time frame of only a few seconds, the player must quickly click/tap on the icon of the hieroglyphic symbol that matches the symbol above the only open door. (It is currently unknown how this hazard is avoided in the arcade version, or whether it exists at all in that version.) If the player does not make a decision, the cart will automatically try to enter the blue scarab door, regardless of whether it is open or closed. If the player clicks/taps on the correct symbol, the player can travel through the open door and continue. Otherwise, the player will crash into a closed door, resulting in instant death. Sandy Sultan can use his sorcery to eliminate one of the incorrect choices. Category:Worlds Note If the player crashes into a fallen Unstable Pillar, the pillar will be knocked off the track on impact. Category:Worlds